The Royals
by Zekrom8
Summary: Annabeth is the princess of Leicester. Perseus is the prince of Lannister. They are total opposites. Prince Perseus is coming to see her and get to know her in order for marriage
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was staring out of her large window, admiring the vast lands and the scenery of the kingdom Leicester, when her mother sharply asked, "Annabeth, are you even listening to what we are saying?" "Yes mother" replied Annabeth without bothering to look at her mother, Lady Athena, the Queen of Leicester. "I expect you to look at us when you answer Annabeth" said her father, King Frederick. Annabeth reluctantly turned her gaze from the window to her parents. "What is it, father? You were saying something about another prince coming to see me. Okay, I will see him. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" said Annabeth. "Yes, I expect you to be on your best behavior when he comes to see you and not frighten him like you frightened Prince Leo by dressing up as a ghost and scaring him in the middle of the night. And no sarcasm and rudeness. You have already scored a bad impression from Prince Castellan and Prince di Angelo. Now, no more games and you will be getting married. Understood?" said Lady Athena. "But I don't want to get married!" Annabeth retorted. "You are the princess of Leicester, you are 24 years old, and we have given you whatever you wanted, now you shall listen to us. You will soon be getting married. Perseus Jackson is the prince of Lannister, son of King Poseidon who is my dear friend. He is coming to see you and I hope that you will be at your best behavior and not bring shame to my name. Remember that." said the King and walked out of Annabeth's room. Lady Athena also left. Annabeth turned to her lady in waiting, Megane and said "Why is it that always I am the one at fault? I don't want to get married to someone I barely even know. It's outrageous!" Megane replied calmly," Princess, your father knows what is good for you and so he is doing all of this. He wants you to be settled in life and be happy. So does your mother. And I think that you should see this Prince Perseus and get to know him. You might like him. Give it a try.". " Very well, I shall see" said Annabeth but inwardly, she wasn't even planning on it, she was making a plan of not meeting him that day at all. "Just to remind you Princess, Prince Perseus will be arriving in three days" said Megane and left the room. Annabeth smiled slyly at her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first shot at fanfic. Please review. I know this chapter is really small and I will write long chapters from next on... Hope you liked the introduction. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Perseus was sitting at the table, enjoying his dinner, when King Poseidon called out, " Son, do you remember that you have to see Princess Annabeth, daughter of King Frederick of Leicester?".

"Yes father, I do remember that. And I also remember Castellan and di Angelo mentioning Princess Annabeth to be sarcastic, sometimes rude and also a little tough to handle." Perseus replied with a grin.

"Aha! Even your father thought I was rude and stubborn when he came to see me, didn't you Poseidon?" joked Lady Sally, the Queen of Lannister. "Percy, just remember that getting married to a stranger, a person whom she doesn't know for long, that too a prince, might be tough for her. Just give her some time." she said.

" No, I did not think you were rude and stubborn Sally, I thought you were different from all the other princesses I had previously met and well, Frederick did mention something about her being a rebel or so…." murmured the King."Anyways, you will be leaving tomorrow morning so make your necessary preparations." he said.

"I shall remember that, mother" said Perseus and called out to Grover, his butler and asked, "Grover, please ready Blackjack for tomorrow as you and I will be riding to Leicester at the onset of dawn." "It shall be done, Prince" replied Grover.

"Please be careful with that unruly horse of yours Percy." said the Queen.

"Mother, he isn't unruly! I have mentioned it over a hundred times to you!" protested Perseus.

"Very well, let's see" the Queen winked.

Later that night, Perseus went to the stables to see Blackjack.

On seeing Perseus, Blackjack whined as if to say," Come, let's go for a ride."." I know you want to go out and ride the whole world, Blackjack" said Perseus, "But you have to wait till tomorrow my boy. We will go see a princess. I wonder how she is and how she looks. Mother mentioned her to be a blonde, but let's see. Goodnight boy, we have a big day tomorrow", saying that, Perseus walked back into the palace thinking about his ride to Leicester the next day and of course, thinking about Princess Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I know that this chapter is even shorter than the first one, but honestly I prefer writing short chapters. (I hope its okay) Thank you for reading. Please review and feel free to make all kinds of suggestions. Have a nice day. :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All characters portrayed in this story belong solely to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Finally, the day has arrived thought Annabeth as she got out of her bed. She knew that it was really early for her to get up but she had gotten up as she had work to do. She took a bath, wore an old blue dress and finally over it, wore a large brown cloak with an even larger hood. Not even an inch of her face was visible when she wore that hood. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, "How sinister it is! At least nobody will know its me."<p>

Annabeth tiptoed out of her room and walked very quietly so as to not wake anybody. Everyone was sleeping except the cooks and a few maids. She went out into the gardens behind the castle clutching the keys which she had taken from Meganne's room the previous day that belonged to the small back gate which was used only by well-known maids and Meganne. Annabeth chose that small back gate as it was hidden behind a gorse bush and also there would be no guards near it. She looked around the garden and quickly made it to that gate, opened the gate, got out and swiftly locked it back again. She walked a few steps and she was out onto the streets of Leicester. People were getting ready for the day and nobody gave a second look at the slim, tall figure wearing a cloak and hood. " Now, let me see how that Prince Perseus is going to see me!" thought Annabeth. "I wonder if Meganne noticed me gone." she thought.

* * *

><p>"Princess, please open the door. I hope you are awake. Today is the day Prince Perseus is coming to see you. He will be here by lunch, Princess. We have a lot of work to do on your dressing and hair, Princess and it's already getting late. Please open the door. I have thus been shouting this since more than ten times and you still haven't opened the door." Meganne was saying while knocking Annabeth's bedroom door." Well, if you yourself do not open the door, then I shall acquire the spare keys and open it myself or even if you have hidden them, I shall ask the guards to break open the door!" she said with a huff and went to find the spare keys. She found them and marched into Annabeth's room only to find that Annabeth wasn't even there in it. "This girl will be the death of me!" Meganne sighed and went to inform the King and Queen.<p>

"This is outrageous!" the angry Queen said," I never expected she would go to such limits to escape marriage!". " Calm down Athena, I'm sure Annabeth must be in the palace grounds taking a walk or something" said the King. Just then two guards entered the room and informed that Princess Annabeth was nowhere to be found in the castle premises. "I told you Frederick, she's out of the palace. She must be roaming the streets. Send the guards to find her.", stormed the Queen. "Athena, our daughter is capable of staying safe wherever she is and I unnecessarily do not want to make a scene out of this by sending out guards everywhere and informing the people that she's missing. I'm sure she will be back by the end of the day and then we will talk to her. What is of real worry is that what we should tell Prince Perseus when he arrives for lunch." The King said calmly. "You are right Frederick" sighed the Queen, "We really have to talk some sense into her".

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the third chapter. I've made it a tad bit longer than the others. Well, hope you've liked it. Please review and feel free to make all kinds of suggestions. Have a nice day :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All characters portrayed in this story belong solely to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was having a wonderful time in the streets of Leicester. She was thoroughly enjoying all the sights and smells of the village. She thought that the smell coming from the baker's is extremely wonderful and that the flowers at the florists were beautiful. She saw children playing in the park and on the streets and smiled to herself. How she wished she could go and join them, but alas, she was heading towards her most favorite place, the woods which lie just outside Leicester.<p>

Most people would believe that the woods are scary places with bears and snakes and bandits residing in it. But the woods in Leicester comprised only of beautiful trees with even more beautiful flowers and various kinds of birds. There were also few lakes in the woods.

Annabeth's favorite spot was sitting beside the biggest lake, the Sparkling Lake. Annabeth thought that that name fit it perfectly since the lake always seems to be sparkling at any time of the day. She loved the lotuses that grew in the lake. She loved the way in which the lotuses just grew in the center of the lake without covering the whole lake.

Whenever Annabeth was angry at something or wanted to clear her head, she slipped out the palace and would come to the lake. Nobody knew her secret place, not even Meganne.

Thinking about her haven, she slowly made her way towards the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is like a short note on where Annabeth is going.<br>**

**I know its holidays, I'll try to update. But, we have practicals and theory exams just after new year.**

**Uuggh, effects of being a science student, I must say.**

**But, chemicals blowing up during Chemistry practicals is awesomee! :D**

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
